


The One Worth Saving

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Tru Calling
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Tru Calling fanart photo manipulation style. Buffy/Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

Inspiration for this hit when I was watching a Tru Calling marathon on SyFy.

What if Buffy dies but the day rewinds and Jack, instead of helping her to die again, decides she's worth saving? I would love to see a split second decision by Jack to save her, totally unplanned. I so want a stunned Jack who has no clue why he did such a thing, second guessing himself, and having to put up with Tru's father's complete disapproval.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Background credit goes to [spiritcoda](http://spiritcoda.deviantart.com/).


End file.
